


Night Watch

by nochick_fics



Series: Nocturnal Arrangement [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone's away, Light and L will play.  So will Matsuda, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/3/11 for baroqueangel.

While it was true that Matsuda desperately longed to be a more pertinent member of the team--and having no idea just  _how_ pertinent he would be when all was said and done--such was not the reason that he was presently camped out in front of a mammoth wall of monitors during the middle of the night with only a large mug of coffee to keep him company. Oh, it served as a suitable excuse if he ever got caught; he had to do _something_ to counteract all of his incidental bumbling, after all. But the real reason was not so honorable. Not by a long shot.  
  
He had first discovered Light and Ryuzaki’s… nocturnal activities… quite by accident when he had returned to retrieve his wallet late one night. Upon hearing the clinking of the chain that bound them, the rustling of shed clothing, the thrashing about, the moaning, the groaning, the soft cries, the wet slapping of flesh against flesh, and the bed creaking and thumping mercilessly against the wall, Matsuda could only stand there in total and utter shock, wallet long forgotten, transfixed by the sound of the two men fucking under the cover of darkness. Fucking _hard_. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, and there had been no other alternative than to whip out his cock and jerk himself off to a blinding orgasm while barely managing not to come all over the terminal. And since that night, hardly another had passed when he wasn’t lurking about after hours, hoping for another performance.  
  
Now, after waiting for what felt like forever, he finally heard the bed protest under the weight of moving bodies. That alone was enough to make him hard, and he closed his eyes and shoved his hand between his legs, rubbing himself through his pants. Although Matsuda could never see more than a dark screen, his imagination more than made up for it. He envisioned Light blanketing Ryuzaki, kissing a moist trail down the pale man’s body until he reached his cock and started sucking him off, slowly at first, then picking up the pace, his head bobbing furiously between the detective’s legs--and doing a damn good job of it if Ryuzaki’s moans were any indicator. Then came the telltale sound of a bottle cap popping open, and in Matsuda’s mind, Light was now parting Ryuzaki’s legs and reaching between them, his slick hand gliding down his cock and past his balls, stretching him open, one teasing digit at a time. He heard the bed rock gently, and he gave himself a firm squeeze while he imagined Ryuzaki bucking his lean hips, impaling himself on Light’s fingers.  
  
Matsuda quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. A small whimper fell from his lips as he thrust upward and pictured Light doing the same, only forcing his way into the warm, tight grip of the other man’s body instead of his fist. They fell into rhythm together, Matsuda fucking his hand and Light fucking Ryuzaki. Matsuda tried to rein in his own overwhelming urge to vocalize his pleasure in an effort to concentrate on listening to theirs, and after awhile, his restraint paid off when a single word, brimming with pure, raw need, broke through the chorus and floored him:  
  
_“Harder.”_  
  
His eyes flew open and he stroked himself faster as Ryuzaki, the great detective himself, begged Light to fuck him harder in a voice that was low and husky and downright sensual. Matsuda barely had time to register the increased grunting and groaning and pounding of flesh and slamming of the bed against the wall before his balls clenched and his cock quivered and he was crying out and coming into his hand, slumping forward, his mouth open and panting, his body shaking uncontrollably. He was vaguely aware of Light and Ryuzaki achieving their own respective releases, but that seemed faraway and unimportant… although he _was_ once again somewhat chagrined that he hadn’t been able to hold out long enough to hear them finish.  
  
With a shuddering sigh, Matsuda slowly pulled himself up and cringed as he stared down at the mess in his lap. He used a small wad of tissues to clean himself as best he could before shoving them back into his pocket; there was no way he was about to leave that sort of “evidence” in the trash can. When he was finished, he zipped himself up and leaned back in the chair with a smile. It was terrible, really, congratulating himself on once again getting away with something so positively dirty, but he had to admit that it also did wonders for his ego. In fact, he was feeling so smug and satisfied that he hardly paid attention as Light and Ryuzaki shuffled about in the dark before settling back into bed. At that point, he really couldn't have cared less about much of anything other than riding out his body's high.  
  
_“Goodnight, Light.”_  
  
Light murmured something sleepy and unintelligible in response. It was almost… well… cute. Matsuda briefly wondered if they were cuddling, then chuckled and grabbed his coffee, noting with disappointment that it had cooled considerably. He brought the mug to his lips, took a sip—  
  
_“Goodnight to you too, Mr. Matsuda.”_  
  
—and almost choked to death as Ryuzaki’s voice floated out to him. It was no longer low or husky or downright sensual. It was that cool and calm and slightly condescending voice that Matsuda knew oh so well, indicating that he was oh so fucked.  
  
He ran a trembling hand through his hair and wondered whose wrath was worse: Kira’s or Ryuzaki’s?  
  
It looked as though he was going to find out much sooner than he had hoped.


End file.
